Tanuki Dog
The Tanuki Dog is a foe in , and a summon in the latter. In EBF4, it appears mostly around the desolate parts of the Ashwood Forest and Mystic Woods. It is a member of the Dog enemy class. Appearance Based off real life tanuki (Japanese raccoon dog), the Tanuki Dog has the structure of a canine and brown fur. There is a patch of darker brown fur near its eyes and at the end of its long fluffy tail. The Tanuki Dog also has a round barrel apparently filled with alcohol tied around its neck with a red string. Overview Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 4 attacks and can and itself. |HP = 132 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4 |Exp = 15 |AP = 2.1 |SP = 2.1 |Gold = 12 |fire = 150% |ice = -80% |poison = -60% |water = -60% |item1name = Fine Fur |item1chance = 15% |item2name = Red Feather |item2chance = 10% |item3name = Magma Sample |item3chance = 10% |item4name = Beer |item4chance = 20%}} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Element2 = None |StatusChance2 = 50% -- |StatusStrength2 = 3x 2x |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 100% -- |Crit2 = 10% -- |RdF2 = 10% -- |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = U |Notes2 = On Hard and Epic difficulties, status chance on players is increased to 100%. |Attack3 = Alcoheal |Target3 = Self |Power3 = MaxHP/2 |Type3 = None |Element3 = None |StatusStrength3 = 3x |StatusIcon3 = |RdF3 = 30% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |Attack4 = Burning Dive |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 28 |Type4 = Physical |Element4 = Fire |Element%4 = 100% |StatusChance4 = 33% |StatusStrength4 = 3x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Status chance increased to 66% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Gives self 3x Burn on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Syphoned → Backflip; * Berserked → Burning Dive; * Otherwise → Backflip (1/3), Burning Dive (1/3), Alcoheal (1/3). Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Action * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Surrender; * If Syphoned → Hit (1/2), Backflip (1/2); * If Berserked → Burning Dive; * <49% HP → Alcoheal (6/9), Hit (1/9), Backflip (1/9), Burning Dive (1/9); * Otherwise → Hit (1/3), Backflip (1/3), Burning Dive (1/3). The Dog will target the last player who attacked them with their attacks. That said, if their selected target happens to be Burned or Scorched, they'll switch to a different target (unless no other targets are available). Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 25% → Backflip. Additionally, if any front line player has equipment that scares Beasts, the Tanuki Dog will simply Surrender on their turn. Summon In EBF5, the foe can be captured to be used as a summon. |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes